This invention relates to an inflatable article, and more particularly to one which has a reinforced cord.
To reinforce an inflatable article, refering to FIG. 1, vertical plastic bands 13 are connected between an upper impermeable member 11 and a lower impermeable member 12 by high frequency technique. Or, referring to FIG. 2, tubular plastic elements 14 are connected between the upper and lower impermeable members. When the inflatable article is used, however, the bands 13 and the tubular elements 14 will be pressed and thus deformed, as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4. The bands 13 and the tubular elements 14 may separate from the upper or lower impermeable member due to stress concentration. The lifetime of the inflatable article is thus decreased.